1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table assembly which is capable of being selectively converted between a conventional orientation, for use in a conventional manner, and a gaming orientation, for use as a gaming table suitable for playing the game of billiards and possibly other games.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of billiards as well as the related game of xe2x80x9cpoolxe2x80x9d or pocket billiards has enjoyed continued popularity for a number of years. A conventional billiard table generally includes an outer playing surface or face with a normally large area which may vary depending on whether the pool table is of a professional or regulation size or of a smaller size typically found in restaurants, lounges, etc. When structuring a professional or regulation table, the entire outer face is typically made from an extremely hard substance such as marble, slate, etc. Such material is generally recognized as being long lasting and relatively heavy. As such, the table includes a relatively extensive support structure made from solid wood or other materials. As a result, a conventional billiard table is typically quite heavy and includes a sufficiently large dimension and configuration to make such table assemblies either impractical or undesirable for use and installation in many locations.
In addition, the legacy of pool is such that many of the standard size tables are adorned with expensive wood working and/or inlay designs. As a result, the cost of a billiard and/or pool table can be quite high, thereby further rendering such tables undesirable for a vast majority of the consuming public. In spite of the disadvantages associated with the cost, weight, size, etc. of a pool or billiard table, the popularity of the sport has not significantly dwindled. Those interested in the playing of billiards universally recognize that a certain amount of inconvenience is involved since such tables and particularly standard size billiard tables are not practical for use in the average home.
In order to overcome the disadvantages and problems of the type set forth, there have been numerous attempts in the prior art to develop a modified table construction which is lighter, less expensive, smaller and as a result is more obtainable by the average consumer or billiards player. Conventional or known modifications in the prior art include the provision of collapsible or folding table which can be manipulated and/or otherwise oriented so as to facilitate the storage of the billiard table when not in use. In addition, even when such modified structures are left in their operative positions they are significantly lighter and usually smaller thereby enabling their positioning into and out of a stored location with relative ease. While operable and at least somewhat effective for their intended purpose foldable, collapsible or similarly structured billiard or like gaming tables may often suffer from a lack of stability. Accordingly, anyone familiar with the playing of billiards or pocket billiards is well aware that the stability of the table and playing surface is very important, especially to those who play the game on a more serious level.
As a result of the disadvantages associated with such foldable tables, further attempts in the prior art have resulted in a variety of differently structured conversion tables. This type of table assembly is capable of being selectively changed or converted from a table intended for conventional use into a gaming or other purpose table. In addition, numerous tables of this type are specifically designed and structured for the playing of billiards, pool, bumper pool, or other appropriate gaming activities.
In fact, such conversion tables do overcome at least some of the disadvantages and problems associated with collapsible gaming tables. In addition, such tables are generally less expensive, lighter and therefore more adaptable for use and/or positioning within a conventional household environment. However, such conversion tables have not gained wide spread popularity or use do at least in part to their being structured in a manner which does not truly represent the appearance of conventional table assembly when not being used as a gaming table. More specifically, the structural components or features which allow such table assemblies to be converted into a gaming table or the like, typically are obvious and/or unsightly when such table assemblies are in a conventional mode of operation.
There is a long existing need for a table assembly which can be easily and efficiently disposed between a conventional orientation and a gaming orientation. More over when in the gaming orientation such an improved table assembly should be structured to be strong, stable and include various structural features which enable the playing of at least one particular game, such as the game of billiards or pocket billiards. Also when in the conventional orientation the improved table assembly should be capable of being used in the intended manner such as a dinning room table or the like for which the table is normally used.
Importantly when in the conventional orientation, the appearance of the table assembly should be pleasing and in certain instances variable such that it is difficult or impossible to recognize that the table assembly may be converted into a gaming table. Also the versatility of such an improved table assembly should be such as to blend in with a variety of different interior designs. Finally such an improved table assembly should be formed from various materials and components which allow the playing of the intended game in a proficient manner while at the same time providing durability and a long operable life whether it is used primarily in the conventional orientation or the gaming orientation.
This invention relates to a table assembly capable of being used in the conventional manner, such as when disposed in a conventional orientation or alternatively as a gaming table, when disposed in a gaming orientation. When in the aforementioned gaming orientation the various structural and operative components of the table assembly are particularly adaptable for the playing of the game of billiards thereon. In addition, with little or no structural modification or variation, related games such as, but not limited to xe2x80x9cpoolxe2x80x9d or pocket billiards and/or xe2x80x9cbumper poolxe2x80x9d can also be played. Accordingly, when the table assembly is in the gaming orientation it is emphasized that it can be used to play games other than those indicated above and still be encompassed in the intended spirit and scope of the present invention.
Accordingly, the table assembly of the present invention comprises a table top including an outer surface. The outer surface is preferably disposed in a substantially horizontal orientation and in effect defines the playing surface on which the various games are performed when the table assembly is in the gaming orientation. It is also noted that the outer surface may include some type of felt or like material covering which may be fixedly or permanently attached to the outer surface. Alternatively, the surface covering may be disposed and structured to facilitate the temporary covering of the outer surface, and used when games are to be played thereon. As such, the outer surface will remain uncovered or include a different more practical covering when used in the conventional manner such as, but not limited to, a dining table.
The table assembly of the present invention also includes a support assembly comprising a plurality of legs or a variety of other types of support bases or structures. The support assembly is fixedly secured to an under portion, wherein the under portion is disposed beneath the table top. In certain structural embodiments of the present invention the under portion may be considered a part of the overall support in that it is generally disposed in interconnecting relation between the support assembly and the table top. As such the table top, effectively rests on a brace or frame which at least partially defines the under portion. In such an embodiment, both the under portion and the table top are supported by the plurality of legs or other support structure defining the support assembly. It is also emphasized that the under portion is structured to include certain openings or spaces for the removable containment and storage of a conversion assembly and an associated positioning assembly, to be described hereinafter.
It is to be understood that the table assembly may include a variety of different dimensions and configurations. However, the overall dimension and configuration of the table assembly and in particular the table top and outer surface may be structured so as to at least generally comply with or facilitate the playing of a particular game. By way of example, the games of billiards and pocket billiards generally require the use of a rectangular table top and outer surface surrounded by raised side rails extending along each of the four sides of the aforementioned configuration. Therefore, when it is intended to convert the table assembly of the present invention from a conventional orientation into a gaming table, wherein a game of billiards is to be played, the table top will assume a generally rectangular, multi-sided configuration.
Naturally, the overall configuration of the table top could vary based on the intent to design a table assembly which may be converted into a gaming table on which games, other than billiards, pool, etc. are to be played. Therefore, while the rectangular or multi-sided configuration may be utilized in at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the overall dimension and configuration of the table assembly may vary greatly and still be included within the intended spirit and scope of the present invention. However, for purposes of clarity, the various preferred embodiments of the present invention will be described with reference to a table top and outer surface having a multi-sided configuration which facilitates the playing of the game of billiards thereon.
The table assembly of the present invention further includes a conversion assembly movably mounted and selectively positionable between a stored position and an operative position. Further, the conversion assembly preferably includes a plurality of conversion members sufficient in number and cooperatively disposed such that each of the conversion members, when in the aforementioned operative position, are disposed above and in overlying relation to the peripheral portions of the each of the sides of the table top.
Variations in the structuring of the conversion members may be such that each of the sides of the table top are covered by a single, elongated conversion member. Alternatively, the plurality of conversion members may be dimensioned and structured such that at least one side of the table top requires a plurality of conversion members to extend along substantially its entire length, when they are in the operative position. In one preferred embodiment, the conversion members are more specifically structured to define a side rail, of the type used in playing the game of billiards. However, it is again noted that the side rails may assume a variety of different structures which more closely correspond or are required in the playing of games other than billiards.
Another feature of each of the preferred embodiments of the present invention is the inclusion of a positioning assembly. The positioning assembly is disposed and structured to movably position and support each of the plurality of conversion members as they are moved between the stored position and the operative position. Also, at least a portion of the positioning assembly moves with the conversion members in support thereof when the conversion members are moved between the operative position and the stored position.
As set forth above, one problem associated with known or conventional types of conversion tables is the inability to present an attractive appearance when the conversion table is in its conventional orientation. It is of course desirable to utilize a conversion table as a conventional piece of furniture including its ability to fit into the surrounding motif and design features of a dining room or other area where a table is normally utilized. Therefore, one feature of the various preferred embodiments of the present invention is the ability to present an aesthetically pleasing appearance of the table assembly, particularly when the table assembly is oriented for conventional use.